


Curiosity Peaked

by TobytheWise



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Collars, Dom Castiel (Supernatural), Established Relationship, Face-Sitting, M/M, Masturbation, Omega Castiel (Supernatural), Porn Watching, Porn With Plot, Power Bottom Castiel (Supernatural), Praise Kink, Restraints, Rimming, Safewords, Spanking, Sub Dean Winchester, Top Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 11:49:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20834981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobytheWise/pseuds/TobytheWise
Summary: Dean Winchester has always thought of himself as an average alpha. He found his true mate, mated, and lived happily ever after. Nothing really ‘rocked the boat’ until one night, Dean finds his omega’s porn stash. What he finds equal parts confuses him and arouses him. He’d never imagined submitting to his omega but now it’s all Dean can think about.When Castiel walks in on Dean watching his porn, he realizes an opportunity has opened to him. He’s always dreamed of dominating his alpha but was always worried about bringing it up, worried about ruining the happy little bubble they’ve made for themselves. But now that Dean is open to the possibility, Castiel won’t hold himself back any longer.What starts as Dean finding some material to masturbate to, quickly turns into so much more.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the CasDean Flipfest. My flip is dominant omega and submissive alpha. (Me? Writing porn? I know you're ALL surprised by this XD)  
Thank you SO much to Nadia for her LOVELY art. I absolutely LOVE it.  
Thank you to wargurl for beta'ing this fic for me. You're so wonderful <3  
I hope you all enjoy!

Dean steps out of the bathroom, steam billowing around him from his shower. His dick lays half hard under the towel around his waist. Dean thought about jerking off under the warm stream but decided on taking a slower approach. His mate, Cas, wasn’t due back home for another few hours which gave the alpha plenty of time to lay out on his bed with his laptop and take his time. 

Once completely dry, Dean opens his laptop and gets himself comfortable in bed. He’s about to search for his usual porn site when the search bar auto fills with a different website. Dean’s stomach jolts as he realizes Cas must have used his computer. Being the curious bastard that he is, Dean decides to see what Cas watches when he gets off.

With a shrug, Dean hits enter. What pops up takes Dean’s breath away. With wide, shocked eyes, Dean stares at the title and video picture. “Twink omega dominates bear of an alpha,” Dean slowly reads out loud to the empty room. 

His face flushes red. He wipes his hands on the sheets beneath him before hitting play. The scene unfolds like so many others that Dean has watched in the past. Two men are kissing, touching each other trading words. 

One of the men is thin and tall who Dean assumes must be the dominant twink. The other a stockier man with a beard. Both are attractive and together make a good looking pair. Dean sucks in a sharp breath as the omega takes hold of the alpha’s hair, pulling his head back sharply and exposing his throat. The omega lets out a pleased hum before diving in, sucking bruises into the alpha’s skin. 

“Holy shit,” Dean breathes, his eyes never leaving the screen. His cock twitches, taking interest in what he’s watching, plumping up with blood. The alpha allows himself to be vulnerable for the omega by baring his throat and the thought of ever doing the same with Cas has Dean’s stomach filling with butterflies. 

“Please, Sir,” the alpha moans. 

The omega pulls back, grinning at the alpha before biting the alpha’s bottom lip. Then he whispers, “get on your knees for me, alpha.”

The alpha falls to the ground instantly, looking up at the omega with big pleading eyes. The omega runs his fingers through the alpha’s hair, and the alpha leans into the touch. He takes his dick out, stroking himself right in front of the alpha’s open mouth. When the alpha lets out a whimper, Dean mirrors the noise.

“Fuck,” Dean whispers, wondering how the fuck this porn is affecting him so much. Dean’s cock leaks where it lays against his belly. Dean shivers as the omega slowly rubs his cock against the alpha’s cheeks and over his lips, teasing him. 

What would it be like for Cas to stand over him, teasing him until he was a begging cock slut? Fuck. Does he want to find out?

“Open your mouth,” the omega says, his voice dark with intent. The alpha obeys immediately, opening his mouth wide, his eyes looking even more desperate. 

“Please,” the alpha whispers. The omega’s lips tick slightly before he’s pushing his dick forward into the alpha’s mouth. Still teasing, he only allows the alpha to have the very tip before taking it away. The alpha whines, sticking his tongue out, taking whatever the omega will give him and reveling in the little he gets. It’s hot, watching as the omega gives the alpha the bare minimum and the alpha absolutely loving it. 

“You want more?” the omega teases. Of course, the alpha nods his head, looking hopeful. “Then that’s what you’ll have.”

The omega takes the alpha by the hair, holding him still before sliding his cock into the alpha’s mouth. The alpha gags as his nose is buried in the omega’s pubic hair. 

“Son of a bitch,” Dean murmurs, watching as the alpha deepthroats. He’s not even sure he’s capable of something like that, never having tried to deepthroat Cas before. But now that he sees how desperate it’s making the alpha in the video, the look of bliss on the omega’s face, Dean can’t help but picture him doing the same. Would Cas like the sight of him on his knees, his face bright red, tears streaming down his cheeks?

“That’s it. That’s a good boy. Taking everything I’m giving you,” the omega murmurs, running his fingers through the alpha’s hair even as the alpha gags over and over. His face is sloppy with spit and tears. He looks absolutely wrecked. 

The omega finally pulls back, and the alpha takes in giant lungfuls of breath, leaning his forehead against the omega’s thigh. The omega pets him, soothes him, quietly checks that he’s okay. 

“Are you ready for more, Sweetheart?”

“Yes, Sir. I want more. Please.”

The scene morphs. Now, the omega stands in only his boxers in front of the alpha. It’s the sight of the alpha that has Dean moaning. He finally reaches down, touching his cock for the first time, running his hands over it a few times before stopping. He knows if he keeps touching himself even that much, he’ll come before he’s done watching and he really wants to see how this video ends. 

The alpha is strung up by the ceiling, his hands bound over his head. His feet are flat on the floor, his cock hard and standing proud. He’s so vulnerable, so exposed like this and Dean shivers as he imagines himself in the same position. He can say his dick loves the idea, twitching violently against his palm. 

The omega grabs a few clothespins from the table nearby, circling the alpha. “Such a pretty sight,” the omega murmurs, petting his fingertips over the alpha’s skin. “And it’s all for me, isn’t it?”

When the alpha doesn’t say anything fast enough, the omega strikes,the sound of his hand slapping against the alpha’s ass cheeks sounds throughout the room before the alpha lets out a low moan. “Answer me.”

“Yes, Sir. It’s all for you. Only for you.”

“Good boy,” the omega whispers, stepping to the front of the alpha. He begins covering the alpha’s torso with clothespins, all along each side. Then he places one on each nipple. 

Curiosity gets the better of Dean. Reaching up, he tweaks his own nipples, letting out a groan as his body lights up with that delicious mixture of pleasure and pain. Dean continues to play, rubbing each nipple with a wet fingertip before pinching between his finger and thumb. 

“Fuck,” he gasps out. 

A smacking sound draws his attention back to the video. Dean sucks in a sharp breath. The omega now has a flogger and using it with expert skill. He snaps the flogger against the alpha’s skin, slapping each pin away one by one. As the pin flies away, the alpha lets out a whimper of pleasure. Dean watches transfixed as the alpha’s cock begins to literally drip with precome. What would it be like to be under that type of delicious torture? Would Cas think he’s crazy for even thinking about something like this?

Dean’s hand finds the base of his cock. He tightens around where his knot will pop, massaging the area and moaning as pleasure zings through his body. 

The omega tosses the flogger away, the sound of it hitting the ground startling Dean. He watches as the omega pulls the alpha into a kiss, tangling their tongues. The omega is breathing heavy; sweat drips down his forehead. He pulls away, running his nails over the alpha’s pink skin, forcing a whine to leave the alpha’s throat. 

“Are you ready for more?”

“Yes. Please, Sir. Want it,” the alpha murmurs, his voice going raspy with how turned on he is. 

The omega walks around the alpha, stopping at his backside. He forcibly pulls his cheeks apart, smiling at his alpha’s ass. “You’re nice and ready for me, alpha. All plugged up.”

“Yes. Just for you. Please!”

The omega chuckles as he takes hold of the plug, slowly pulling it free before thrusting it back in. The alpha’s head rolls from shoulder to shoulder, and he begs and pleads to get fucked. 

Dean’s stomach flutters with unease. He’s never thought about being fucked before. Would it really feel as good as the alpha makes it sound?

Dean licks his finger, getting it slick and wet with his saliva. His hand shakes as he brings it down to his ass. His thighs fall open, giving himself more access. 

“Please! Fuck me!” the alpha cries right before the omega finally pushes forward, splitting the alpha open on his cock. “Oh god. Thank you,” the alpha almost sighs with relief. 

Shit. He’s making it look so amazing, and Dean can’t take not knowing. His finger finally touches his hole. He massages the muscle gently with small circular movements. It feels, well, it feels weird. 

The alpha on screen is moaning, crying out with pleasure as the omega pounds into him over and over. Their skin slapping against each other sounds loud in Dean’s room. His hand moves away from his ass, taking his cock in hand instead. 

“Such a good boy,” the omega says into the alpha’s ear. “Are you gonna come for me? You gonna come on my cock?”

“Yes. Please let me come, Sir.”

“Then come!” the omega demands, reaching up and pinching the alpha’s nipple again. The alpha cries out, his dick spurting load after load of cum onto the floor in front of him, completely untouched. 

“Holy shit,” Dean whispers with wide eyes. 

“Oh god,” the omega cries, thrusting hard a few more times before going still. “You were so good,” the omega murmurs, kissing along the alpha’s shoulders as they catch their breath. 

Dean thinks the video is over, but it’s not done quite yet. He watches as the omega drops to his knees. The camera zooms in right on the alpha’s asshole, puffy and red from being fucked. The omega kisses the alpha’s ass before placing his lips on it and sucking. 

“Son of a bitch,” Dean yelps, his orgasm taking him completely by surprise. His body seizes as his cock explodes, covering his stomach and chest with his cum. One of his hands finds his knot, massaging it and bringing his pleasure to a higher level, dragging his orgasm out even longer. 

He lays back, a giant pile of pliant goo once it’s over. He looks over at his screen, seeing the omega feed his cum to the alpha with a filthy kiss has his cock somehow spurting a little more cum onto his belly, making Dean groan. He’s a mess. 

Dean’s about to close his eyes and relax into the mattress when someone clears their throat. He sits up, startled, only to find his mate standing in the doorway with wide eyes. 

“Hello, Dean,” Cas says, looking at the mess on Dean’s stomach then over to the laptop which is just finishing the video. 

“Uh,” Dean says, rubbing the back of his neck. He cheeks are bright red with mortification. 

“It looks like we have some things to talk about.”

“Yeah,” Dean says with a sigh, flopping back against his pillows and covering his face with his arm. “I guess we do.”


	2. Chapter 2

Castiel slips his feet free from his shoes, letting out a sigh of relief at finally being home. Leaving his briefcase at the door, he makes his way further into the house, intent on finding his mate. He unties his tie as he goes, finally able to breathe without the professional noose he’s forced to wear every day.

If Castiel was honest with himself, he knows precisely what would make his day better. He imagines his alpha waiting for him at the door, on his knees. His dick twitches just from the thought of Dean submitting to him, staring up at Castiel and waiting for his orders. But they’ve been mated for a while now, and Castiel isn’t even sure how to bring the conversation up. How do you tell your alpha you want to dominate the hell out of him?

Castiel continues forward, his feet silent as he prowls down the hallway. His ears pick up noise, and he slows his steps. He can hear something. Moaning? 

Castiel stops outside their bedroom door, his heart hammering in his chest. “Yes! Please let me come, Sir!”

Castiel freezes. He knows that voice. Fuck. Dean’s watching one of his go-to videos when he wants to see an omega dominate their alpha. Is Dean getting off to this? Is he imagining Castiel doing those things to him? 

Castiel slowly steps around the corner, his breath leaving him in one long gush. His alpha lays sprawled across their bed, his dick in his hand as he watches the video. There’s a gorgeous flush running down Dean’s chest, sweat slicking his skin. 

“Then come!”

Dean’s eyes widen, and Castiel knows the alpha is coming, completely untouched. 

“Holy shit,” Dean murmurs, his mouth falling open. He looks so beautiful like this, completely lost in his own pleasure and discovery. Hope floods Castiel’s chest. Perhaps Dean would like the things that Castiel has been hiding. 

“Oh god! You were so good,” the omega from the video says. But Castiel knows the video isn’t over and his body floods with anticipation, waiting to see Dean’s reaction. 

And Dean’s reaction is better than Castiel could have even hoped for. “Son of a bitch,” Dean cries as he violenty comes. He squeezes his knot, bringing himself as much pleasure as possible and Castiel can only stand there, watching. 

Dean slumps back onto the sheets, his lips tilting up in a tiny smile. He’s adorable like this. As much as Castiel wishes he could stand here, allowing Dean his post orgasmic-bliss, they need to talk about this. 

Castiel clears his throat. Dean’s eyes widen as they find Castiel standing in the doorway. He leans against the doorframe and says, “hello, Dean.” Castiel’s eyes run over Dean’s messy stomach and then over to the laptop. He raises his brow. 

“Uh,” Dean murmurs, his face flushing. 

“It looks like we have some things to talk about.”

“Yeah,” Dean says, leaning back and covering his face with his elbow. “I guess we do.”

Castiel walks into the room finally. He closes the laptop, placing it on the bedside table before grabbing some tissues. He kneels on the side of the bed closest to his alpha, gently cleaning Dean’s belly. Dean makes a strangled noise in the back of his throat but doesn’t stop him. Castiel smirks to himself, wondering how Dean would react if he called him a good boy, but he stops himself. For now. 

After tossing the tissue away, Castiel sits on the side of the bed, facing his mate. He gently pries Dean’s arm away from his face. Leaning down, he kisses his alpha gently on the lips, smiling when Dean kisses back straight away. 

“So let’s talk,” Castiel says, finding his confidence. 

Dean nods his head, sitting up against the headboard and pulling the sheet over his lap. “I don’t even know where to start.”

“Did you like what you just watched?”

Dean lets out a snort. He gestures towards his dick. “I think it’s pretty obvious that I did.”

“And which parts did you like, Dean?”

“I don’t know,” Dean says, running his fingers through his hair, looking down in embarrassment. 

Castiel touches Dean’s chin, tilting his head up so their eyes meet. “Tell me.”

Castiel watches as Dean’s pupils dilate at his authoritative tone. Dean clears his throat before whispering, “pretty much all of it. I liked how the omega was the one in charge. I liked how he used the alpha for his own pleasure. I think the clothespins and flogging part looked fun and I wouldn’t mind trying it.”

“Good boy, Dean,” Castiel murmurs, running his fingers through his alpha’s hair. Dean lets out a strangled noise of pleasure at Castiel’s words. 

“I like that too,” Dean whispers. 

Castiel smiles. “I’m proud of you for telling me, Dean.” Castiel continues running his fingers through Dean’s hair, loving the way his alpha leans into his touch. “Have you ever thought about being dominated before?”

“No. Not really. But the thought of you dominating me.” Dean shakes his head, a tiny smile playing at his lips. “Fuck, Cas. It’s hot as fuck.”

“I’m glad,” Castiel says with a little huff. “I have a bit of a confession to make.” Castiel bites his bottom lip before letting out a breath. “I’ve always wanted to dominate you, but I wasn’t sure how to bring it up. I crave having you under my hand, under my control.”

Dean leans forward, placing his forehead against Castiel’s shoulder. Castiel kisses the top of his head, breathing in his musky alpha scent. 

“Hey, Cas?” Castiel looks down. “I think I’ve been naughty. I think I deserve a spanking.”

Castiel sucks in a sharp breath, his cock hardening in his pants. Castiel clears his throat. “Are you sure, Dean?”

“Please, Cas. I want this. Not just because you do, either. I wanna-” Dean licks his lips, his cheeks flushing again. “I wanna try,” he murmurs finally. 

Castiel runs his thumb over Dean’s cheek, his chest filling with so much love it feels like it might burst. “I’m going to give you ten spanks for coming without my permission.”

“Oh god,” Dean spits out, his head falling back into place against Castiel’s shoulder. “That shouldn’t be so hot.”

Castiel chuckles before going on. “I want you to count them out loud for me.” Dean nods his head. “If things get to be too much, I want you to say red. Red means everything stops. If you need to slow down or need a break, you say yellow. Do you understand?”

“Yes.”

“Repeat it back for me, Dean.”

Dean lets out a breath. “If I need you to slow down, I say yellow. If it becomes too much and I need to stop, I say red.”

“Good boy, Dean.” Dean visibly shudders at the words. 

Castiel moves over, sitting against the headboard, his legs stretched out in front of him. “Over my lap, Dean.”

Dean lets out a moan as he lays his torso across the bed, his hips over Castiel’s legs. Castiel adjusts Dean’s cock to hit between his thighs, rubbing against his soft dress slacks. His hand rubs against the expanse of Dean’s bare back, loving how his alpha raises his ass slightly. God, his boy is so responsive. Perfect. 

“Are you ready?”

“Yes, please. Spank me, Cas.”

Castiel has to bite his lip to stifle a moan. Without giving Dean any warning, his hand lands across his right ass cheek. 

“One,” Dean says through a moan, his ass tilting up, silently begging for more. Castiel is happy to provide. 

The next slap lands on Dean’s other cheek, leaving matching pink hand marks on each cheek. They look perfect. 

“Two.”

Castiel rains the next two in the same spot, loving how the skin heats under his hand. He squeezes Dean’s ass, his cock twitching as Dean lets out sound after sound of pleasure. 

“You’re doing so well, Dean. Such a good boy for me.”

“Fuck,” Dean whines as another strike falls. “Five.”

Castiel can feel Dean’s dick leaking precome all over his pants, but he can’t find it in himself to care. This is all too perfect. 

The next two smacks land right where Dean’s ass meets his thigh. The alpha’s voice shakes as he calls out his count. Castiel can tell he’s close, right on the edge of coming. 

“You’re being so good, Alpha,” Castiel murmurs before slapping Dean’s ass again. “I think I’m going to let you come this time as a reward for taking your spanking so well.”

“Yes. Please, Cas.”

“I’m gonna give you your last three spankings. Go ahead and come, Alpha.”

Castiel’s hand radiates heat as he lays the last few spanks to Dean’s ass. He hits right at Dean’s crack, the sound of each hit ringing through the room. Dean lets out a long, low moan, his hips riding up before thrusting down. On the last hit, Castiel squeezes his thighs, milking Dean’s knot. 

“Thank you,” Dean moans out as he begins to come, covering Castiel’s slacks with his seed. He can feel the heat of it soak through his pants. 

Castiel rubs his alpha’s back, murmuring gentle words as Dean slowly comes back to himself. 

“Holy shit,” Dean whispers, slowly rolling off of Castiel’s lap and laying his head against Castiel’s belly. “That was so much better than I thought it would be.”

“So it’s not just a one-time thing?” Castiel asks, worry lacing through his voice. “You might be interested in doing this more often?”

“Fuck yeah! That was incredible, and it was only a spanking! Imagine how great it’ll be when we work up to other stuff.”

The excitement in Dean’s voice has Castiel bursting. He lets out a choked laugh as he looks down at his alpha. Maybe he never had anything to worry about. Maybe what they say about true mates is right, they’re literally made for each other in every way. 

“I can’t wait,” Castiel whispers, kissing Dean’s forehead as the alpha slowly drifts off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

_ One Year Later _

Dean sits at the door; his head tilted down. His knees grow sore, but he stays in position, waiting for his omega to get home from work. They’d been texting all day, and Dean knows his mate had a stressful day. What better way to ease his omega’s tension than handing over complete control?

The door finally opens, and Dean’s posture never falters. He hears the moment Castiel notices him, his sharp breath sounding through their entryway. Dean shivers as the cool air from outside rushes over him. He is, after all, in nothing but his leather collar. 

“Oh Dean,” Cas says, his voice sounding strained, like he’s holding himself back. “What a good boy you are. Taking such good care of your omega.”

Another thing Dean’s learned about himself: he has a massive praise kink. His cock aches between his legs at Cas’ words, the praise skirting over his skin like a tangible caress. 

“Stand up,” Cas says, his voice taking on that edge of dominance that Dean’s grown to crave and love. 

Silently, Dean stands. Cas walks until they’re facing each other. He gently touches Dean’s chin, tilting it up and kissing his lips softly. Once. Then twice. Then a third time before pulling away. “What did I ever do to get lucky enough to find you?” Dean hums, wanting to argue that he’s the lucky one but knowing better than to talk. “Let’s go to the bedroom, my Alpha.”

Cas hooks his fingers into Dean’s collar, pulling him down to his knees. Cas strides in front of him towards the bedroom, forcing Dean to follow on his hands and knees. It should be embarrassing or humiliating to crawl after Cas, but it fills him with lust, knowing his omega has all the power. 

Once inside the bedroom, Dean sits back on his heels, waiting for his next order. His dick sticks straight out from his pelvis, showing off just how affected he is. 

“On the bed. On your back.”

Dean scrambles up, quickly flopping down on the bed on his back. Excitement fills his belly as he watches Cas find something from their closet. Dean loves this. Loves giving his submission to his mate. Loves knowing Cas will take care of him. 

Cas finally makes his way to the bed, quickly getting up onto the bed and straddling Dean’s hips. The feel of Cas’ pants against his bare skin has Dean throwing his head back and moaning, feeling so exposed and vulnerable. 

“Hands above your head,” Cas says, watching Dean with a small smirk on his face. 

Cas takes his hands, locking them together with a pair of cuffs. Arousal floods through Dean’s body at being held down. His hips spur up, bumping against Cas’ ass. 

“There will be none of that, Dean. Who’s in charge of your pleasure?”

“You, Cas.”

“That’s right,” Cas says, his hands slowly running down the underside of Dean’s arms, causing his body to break out in goosebumps. “So hold still and let me pleasure you, my Alpha.”

Dean’s head tilts back, exposing his throat to his omega. Cas takes the opportunity to kiss along the underside of Dean’s jaw, just the way he likes it. He struggles to keep his hips still and allow Cas to have his way. When Cas bites down over the mating mark on Dean’s neck, he lets out a whine. 

“Please, Cas,” he murmurs, his need wracking higher and higher even though they’ve barely even begun. Cas has that power over him, to make him feel things he never thought possible. 

“What do you want, Dean?” Curse Cas for keeping his cool while Dean’s left writhing, begging for more. 

“Anything. Everything. Please, Cas.”

“Fuck. You sound so pretty when you beg. So perfect for me.”

The words make Dean whimper, his muscles all twitching with how hard he’s holding himself back. Cas moves lower, his lips running teasing patterns into Dean’s skin. At his chest, Cas stops, taking his time to torment each nipple. He licks and sucks and bites until they’re both stiff peaks, red and puffy. The pain morphs into overwhelming pleasure that only Cas can give him. 

“Cas,” Dean gasps out as Cas moves lower, licking a strip down his belly. Cas stops at the part of his belly just below his belly button, taking his time to nibble there. It’s Cas’ favorite spot to kiss, loving how Dean’s slightly softer there. 

“Do you want me to suck your dick, Dean?” Cas asks, his voice not giving anything away to Dean’s ever-present frustration. 

“Yes.”

“Beg.”

Fuck! Dean’s hips rise slightly before he stops himself, sinking further into the mattress. “Please, Cas. Please. I want you to suck my dick. I’ll be such a good boy for you, Cas. Please.”

Dean’s voice turns into a muffled cry as Cas swallows him down. Cas takes just the head into his mouth, sucking hard until Dean is murmuring obscenities under his breath. His fingers find purchase against his pillow, his knuckles no doubt turning white with how hard he’s gripping, trying so hard to keep himself under control. 

Cas continues to tease him, licking up and down his member. His hand squeezes around the base of Dean’s dick, right where his knot will be once it pops. “Son of a bitch,” Dean whispers. 

Cas smirks before finally taking all of Dean into his mouth. Cas swallows, massaging Dean’s cock with his throat. God, he’s so fucking close already. His body shakes with his need to come, knowing he’s not allowed without permission. He bites his bottom lip so hard he tastes blood. Right before he’s passed the point of no return, Cas lets off. Dean lets out a groan of frustration, feeling his climax slowly fade. 

“Such a good boy,” Cas murmurs, scooting back and running his hands over Dean’s thighs. The touch soothes him, allowing him to relax once more. “You’re not coming until I have this knot tied inside my ass.”

Dean moans, nodding his head vigorously. Ever since they started playing like this, with Cas being the dominant partner, they’ve tried many things. Dean’s loved almost everything except one. Bottoming. He was worried Cas would be disappointed since all the videos Dean had watched, the omega always topped their alpha. It just wasn’t for Dean, though. He didn’t enjoy it. Thankfully, bottoming and topping have nothing to do with domination and submission. Everything they do in the bedroom, Castiel takes control, especially when he’s bottoming. 

Cas stands at the end of the bed, staring down at Dean, naked and restrained. He very slowly removes his clothes, eyes never leaving Dean. Dean stares back, watching as Cas’ eyes slowly fade to omega gold for a moment before he gets control of himself. 

“You’re beautiful,” Dean says, awe lacing his voice. 

Cas’ face breaks out into a wide smile as he crawls up Dean’s body, now completely devoid of any clothing. Their skin touch and Dean sucks in a sharp breath. His body feels over sensitive, ready for anything Cas is willing to give him. 

“You’re beautiful, too, Dean. My Alpha,” he purrs. Cas tips his head down, taking Dean’s lips in a fierce kiss. Dean loses himself in the slick slide of their lips, the tangling of their tongues, the nipping bites of Cas’ teeth. He’s not sure how long it lasts, only that he wishes it could go on forever. 

The smell of Cas’ slick fills his nostrils and Dean whimpers. God, he’s so fucking turned on. When Cas finally pulls back, his pupils are dilated, his cheeks flushed with arousal. He finally looks affected, and Dean loves it. 

“Can I eat your ass?” he blurts out, not caring that his filter leaves when they’re like this, knowing Cas would never judge him. 

Silently, Cas moves, backing his ass up until it hovers over Dean’s face. One of Cas’ hands reaches back, grabbing a handful of Dean’s hair, yanking his head until his lips meet Cas’ ass.  _ This is pure bliss _ , Dean thinks as he licks up Cas’ slick which is leaking all over his face. 

“Your mouth is absolutely sinful,” Cas moans as he rides Dean’s face, shifting his hips back and forth. Dean continues what he’s doing, licking at Cas’ hole. He fucks Cas with his tongue until his omega is writhing, moaning wantonly. 

“Please, Cas,” Dean begs. “Wanna touch you. Please.”

Cas stands, forcing a whine from Dean’s throat. “No. I have something else planned,” Cas says, his voice coming out in pants. Cas turns around. Without any teasing, Cas sits down on Dean’s cock.

“Fuck!” Dean shouts, his dick enveloped in Cas’ wet, tight ass. It hugs him perfectly, pleasure racing up and down his spine. “Fuck, fuck, fuck.”

Cas’ head is tilted back, eyes closed as he rides Dean’s dick exactly the way he likes. He uses Dean as his own, personal dildo, taking his pleasure. It’s the hottest thing, and Dean fucking loves it. 

“Oh god,” Cas murmurs. “You gonna knot me, Alpha? Plug me full?”

“Yes, Cas. Please. Please let me knot you.”

Dean watches as Cas’ hand finds its way to his own erection, stripping it quickly. “Come on, Alpha. Knot me!”

It’s all the permission Dean needs. His knot pops, locking them together. Cas clenches down, massaging his knot and it’s enough to have Dean coming stream after stream into Cas’ greedy ass. Cas’ hips swivel and rotate as he continues stroking his dick until finally, his omega moans, coming across Dean’s belly and chest. Knowing they’ve marked each other has Dean’s cock twitching again. 

Cas slumps against Dean’s chest, kissing Dean’s slack lips before freeing his hands. Dean’s arms come around Cas’ holding him tight. 

“Thanks for making my day better, Dean.”

“Don’t worry,” Dean whispers, kissing Cas’ temple. “It was my pleasure.”

Cas snorts. “I think it was mutually beneficial.”

“It always is. Thanks for taking charge, my omega.”

Cas runs his nose across Dean’s. “Thanks for finding my porn stash.”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Art for Curiosity Peaked](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20835770) by [NadiaHart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NadiaHart/pseuds/NadiaHart)


End file.
